The Administrative Core serves to coordinate the activities of the Center, providing financial oversight, administrative support, as well as a central source of statistical support. It satisfies the critical need for central management of a complex budget spanning two Schools (Medicine (IU) and Science (lUPUl) and several different Departments. The obiective and long term goal of the Administrative Core is the smooth financial management of the grant budget as proposed in this application, and the coordination and integration of the scientific activities of the participants and our collaborators. The rationale for including administrative support from Dr. Crabb's office and financial management support from the Division of Gastroenterology (program manager Kerry Makielski) is to link the activities of the Center with the resources of the Research Administration Office in the Department of Medicine. The expected outcomes of the activities of this Core are continued excellence of the science and collaborative activities of the Center. The impact of performing these functions well will be the effective use of the resources of the Center and furtherance of the mission of the NIAAA Center grants program. The Administrative Core will: 1) continue to provide the scientific leadership, administrative support, and financial oversight for the Alcohol Research Center; 2) provide a central source of statistical expertise, in particular for the human studies components; 3) assist in the identification, recruitment, and development of new investigators in alcoholism research, assist in their applications for grants, provide support for medical students to perform summer research in Center laboratories, and maintain the Web site to serve as a source of information for alcoholism researchers, patients and practitioners, and as a link to the Translational Research and Science Education Component; 4) provide leadership, in organizing seminars, conferences, and workshops, and in the dissemination of new research findings to the academic and lay communities; and 5) foster collaborative research ventures between the lARC and other Alcohol Research Centers and independent investigators in this country and abroad.